jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccup
'' "Astrid. Toothless. Toothless. Astrid."'' - Hiccup introducing Astrid to Toothless. Hiccup (voiced by Jay Baruchel) is the main protagonist of Jaden Learns How to Train Your Dragon. He at first wanted to be a viking like everyone else, but was a bit of a screwup. He worked as an apprentice for Gobber The Belch as Blacksmith, and the son of Stoick the Vast, Berk's viking leader. He also wanted to impress the girl of his dreams, Astrid. After he took down a Nightfury (the most dangerous dragon ever), he didn't have the heart to kill it. He instead decieded to help it learn to fly (because it was missing a fin tail), and named it Toothless. Hiccup than discovered that dragons aren't really a threat to the Vikings, but are only raiding them to feed a much bigger dragon, called The Red Death, giant ferocious Seadragon. With the help of Toothless, Astrid, Jaden and his friends, they defeated the dragon, and brought harmony between the vikings and dragons, and Hiccup and Astrid became a couple. Hiccup also became friends with Fishlegs, a friend/rival with Snotlout Jorgenson, along with the twins, Ruffnut And Tuffnut. He even helped out his dad, train his own dragon, now named Thornado. In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2, ''Hiccup reunites with his long lost mother Valka. Trivia *Hiccup will guest star in ''Jaden's Adventures of Fiddler on the Roof. *Hiccup will start his own adventures on YouTube, which'll be created by Aaron The Meerkat. It will be called Hiccup's Adventures. *Hiccup will meet Jeffrey and his team in Jeffrey & Friends learn How to Train Your Dragon. *Hiccup will meet Aaron Matsuhiro in Aaron knows How To Train Your Dragon. *Hiccup shares a brother-like friendship with Jaden and Jeffrey since they're the main leaders of their adventure teams. *Hiccup's team and Jeffrey and Jaden's Team go on their first Adventure together in Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away. *Xion looks up to Hiccup like a uncle. *Hiccup and Jaden will act as Jeffrey's best men in Key of Flaming Union. *Hiccup will meet Arik Matsuhiro in Arik learns How to Train Your Dragon. *Hiccup will later on become a Keyblade wielder. He will begin his training in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. ''His training continues on in ''The Keyblade Viking. * Hiccup will meet Twilight and the Rainbooms in Twilight learns How to Train Your Dragon, ''therefore, Hiccup will make good friendship with Twilight afterwoods. * Hiccup will finally marry Astrid in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon The Hidden World.'' * Hiccup will Act like a Big Brother to Steven, because of his secret past Where His Father met the gems when he was an infant. * Hiccup is no Longer fears of the Diamonds due to make peace with them and changing their minds. Likes * Toothless * Jaden, Jeffrey, Steven, his Brothers * His wife, Astrid * Being around with his Mom, Valka, * Helping Others * Training Dragons * Teaching others about the knowledge of Dragons * Music * Playing with Toothless, Lily Yuki, Xion, and the cubs. *Being Steven's Mentor about Training Dragons. *Disney films. *Vanilla Ice Cream and Caramel. *Flies with Toothless Dislikes * Drago Bludvist * The Chameleon * Dragon abuse * Gems smothering him and treating him like a baby * Seeing others upset * Set The God Of Chaos * Heartless creatures * Yellow And Blue Diamonds (but not anymore) * Villains Who Gloats Or taunt about the Death of His Father or his Viking ancestors were killed by the Diamonds at front of his Face. * Mr. Director * Baloney the Dinosaur Gallery 168px-Hiccup-Haddock.jpg Berk Drgn ComicCon.jpg|With his Prosthetic Leg 1481909475310.png 1481909401739.png Hiccup baby.jpeg|As a Baby Hidden Dragon KHII.png|Hiccup's Keyblade. Hiccup,_21,_in_dragon_armor.png Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Hiccup's Adventures members Category:Inventors Category:Hiccup & Astrid Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Hiccup Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Main Leaders Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Guardians Category:Sons Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Possible Duelists Category:Arik's Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:The Heroes of Light Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Siblings Category:Liars Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who are sarcastic Category:Geniuses Category:Toons Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Archers Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Darkblade's allies Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies Category:Close Friends of Jaden Category:Close Friends of Jeffrey Category:Narrators Category:Avengers Category:Close Friends of Twilight Category:Team Cap Category:Lily's family Category:Mermaids Category:Singers Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Twilight's family Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms Category:Characters with prosthetics Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Sunset's allies Category:Pure Good Category:Crystal Gems Category:Husbands Category:Fathers